Illendë, le trahit
by Thrudhvangr
Summary: ABONDONNE! réécriture possible - Trahis par le monde de la sorcellerie, Harry arrive en Terre du Milieu et intervient dans les évènements de la guerre de l'anneau.
1. Prologue

**Illendë,** _le trahit_

**Discalmer**: Rien de ce qui est écrit dans cette histoire ne m'appartient, sauf mon propre déroulement de l'histoire qui ne suit pas l'original. De par ce fait je ne reçois aucune récompense monétaire pour cette fanfiction.

**Prologue**

**«** Harry James Potter, pour le meurtre de Rubeus Hagrid et pour l'utilisation du sort impardonnable « AVADA KEDAVRA » vous êtes condamné au baiser du détraqueur. Mais en raison de votre jeune âge vous serez d'abord emmener à Azkaban ou passerez la prochaine année de votre vie. **» ** Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant d'être emmener dans ce sordide endroit qu'était Azkaban.

Dès lors, chaque nuit, je regardais le monde par les yeux de Voldemort. Bien qu'écœurer par toute les atrocités que je voyais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'apprendre les sorts que je voyais, et alors que les jours filaient ma connaissance en sorts, malédictions et autres ne cessa d'augmenter.

Environ deux mois après mon emprisonnement il se passa un étrange phénomène: j'étais, comme chaque soir, dans la tête de Voldemort et il était entrain de torturer une petite fille. Elle ne semblait avoir plus de quatre ans. Je ne voulais pas voir sa douleur mais en même tant je voulais aider cette petite. Cet alors que je me suis sentit sortir du corps de Voldemort et c'était comme si j'étais un fantôme, j'étais la mais pourtant ils, Voldemort et la petite, ne montraient aucun signe de m'avoir aperçut. Je m'approchai alors de la petite, me mis en face d'elle et posa mes mais sur ces épaules et je lui souris, pas un sourire joyeux que l'on fait lorsque l'on est joyeux. Non, Un de ces sourires tristes que l'on fait qu'on quelqu'un va mourir. Je lui dis alors que tous sera bientôt fini. Je vis une étincelle dans ses yeux, comme si elle m'aurait aperçut. Quelque seconde plus tard elle gisait sur le plancher, morte.

A partir de ce temps, chaque fois que j'étais dans le corps de Voldemort. Je prenais ma forme « astral » et réconfortais les torturés. Un jour alors que Voldemort torturait une énième personne, cette personne, avec son dernier souffle, me demanda de sauver son petit enfant. Alors que Voldemort s'approchait du bambin je me mis devant l'enfant, face à Voldemort et quand il prononça le sort mortel, une gigantesque explosion retentit dégagent de volute de fumée. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa on pouvait voir un bouclier émeraude veiné d'or qui enveloppait l'enfant dans un cocon protecteur. Avant que Voldemort puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour briser le bouclier, il y eu une multitude de craquement sonore signalant l'apparition de renforts. Alors que les derniers craquements disparaissaient de nouveaux retentirent signalant la fuite des Mangemorts.

J'avais, ainsi, réalisé qu'une baguette n'était pas absolument nécessaire pour réaliser de la magie. C'est ainsi que l'on pouvait observer, chaque fois lorsque les gardes n'étaient pas là, Harry entrain de jongler avec une balle lumineuse portant sur son visage un air d'intense concentration. Les jours passèrent et la balle devenait de plus en plus lumineuse. Un jour, alors que je sortais de la torpeur causé par les mauvaises mémoires dues au détraquer, je me demandai si je pouvais avoir un plus grand contrôle sur mon corps astral. Est-ce que je pouvais l'utiliser alors que je ne rêvais pas de Voldemort ? Il me fallait le découvrir, je me concentrai de toute ma volonté sur l'idée de sortir de mon corps, d'explorer le monde. Alors que cela faisait plusieurs heures que je me fixai sur cette idée : je sentis une étrange impression de liberté. Griser par cette sensation j'ouvris les yeux et me vis ; appuyer contre le mur les paupières fermées. Soudain je me sentis aspirer vers mon corps et lorsque je rouvris les yeux j'y étais à nouveau.

Chaque jour je réessayais et chaque jour j'y arrivais de plus en plus vite et pour de plus en plus de temps. Ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais pas le temps. C'est ainsi que, onze mois après ma mise en prison, je me sentis près pour une expérience…

01 - Illendë - 10

**N.A. Je pense écrire encore un ou deux chapitre et après cela dépendra de vos réactions, les conseils sont bienvenu et j'essaierais de les prendre en compte. Ne vous inquiéter pas les prochains chapitres seront plus long.**

**ARK**_**ange**_

Mots pour ce chapitre : 645

Date : 20.06.08


	2. L'évasion

**Illendë,** _le trahit_

**Discalmer**: Rien de ce qui est écrit dans cette histoire ne m'appartient, sauf mon propre déroulement de l'histoire qui ne suit pas l'original. De par ce fait je ne reçois aucune récompense monétaire pour cette fanfiction.

**Chapitre 2 : L'évasion**

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette prison ; il ne me restait moins d'un mois avant que je ne reçoive le baiser du détraqueur. Je ne pouvais pas m'échapper avec ma seule force brute, il me fallait une méthode plus subtile. Cette avec cette pensée que lentement je développai mon évasion. Mon idée était d'utiliser mon corps astral : je m'imaginerai être quelque part de sûre et ensuite j'amènerai toute ma magie vers mon corps astrale tout en détruisant mon corps « physique ». J'espérerai que ma magie me créera un nouveau corps. Mais avant de pouvoir essayer, il me fallait exercer mon pouvoir de projection astrale.

Pendant les quelques semaines qu'il me restait avant mon exécution, je m'entrainai tout les jours jusqu'à ce que quelques jours avant l'échéance j'eus enfin réussi à prendre toute ma magie avec moi. Au départ c'était très difficile de prendre ne serait-ce qu'une petite quantité de magie avec moi lorsque j'utilisais mon corps astral, mais au fil des jours j'arrivais de mieux en mieux à maitriser ma magie et je pouvais en prendre de plus grande quantité avec moi.

Quelques jours après avoir réussi à maitriser toute ma magie - je voulais reprendre des forces avant d'exécuter mon plan - j'entendis des bruits de pas qui venait dans ma direction. C'était un petit contingent d'aurors ainsi qu'une dizaine de détraqueur qui venait me chercher pour mon exécution. Ils m'emmenèrent à travers les interminables couloirs d'Askaban vers le débarcadère d'où une embarcation nous emmena vers la côte. Dès que nous fument sortis des zones antitransplanage et antiporteauloin, ils me transportèrent, grâce a un porteauloin, au ministère de la magie.

Notre point d'arriver était dans l'atrium du ministère, qui, à cette heure de la journée, était noir de monde. Donc dès notre arriver le brouhaha ce tût pour laisser place à des chuchotements et des rumeurs me concernant. Les aurors ne me laissèrent même pas le temps de reprendre mon équilibre que déjà ils me trainaient vers les ascenseurs pour descendre au niveau inférieur du ministère de la magie. Dans l'ascenseur il régnait un silence de plomb que je n'avais pas envie de briser. Donc je me répétais mon plan dans la tête pour être sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas d'accident. J'étais plongé tellement profondément dans mes pensées que je ne me suis aperçus que j'étais dans la salle du tribunal que lorsque les chaines de ma chaise s'enroulèrent autour de mes poignets et de mon torse.

La salle était immense et rectangulaire, sur les coté, les murs étaient bordé d'une estrade pour que les spectateurs aient une bonne vue sur le centre de la salle - donc sur moi. En face, se trouvait le magenmagot avec en son centre Albus Dumbledore.

Alors que j'observai la salle je vis mes anciens amis, qui avec un regard de haine me regardaient fixement. Après quelque minute d'attente, le tribunal commença enfin. Le bruit sonore utilisé pour annoncer le commencement du jugement me remis mes idées en place. Je me concentrai donc pour rassembler ma magie, pendant que je me fixais sur ma magie je ne me rendis pas compte que le jugement avait été prononcé et que les détraqueurs étaient entré dans la salle pour me donner leur baiser.

Juste au moment au je lançais ma magie et mon corps astrale vers un endroit sûr l'effet des détraqueurs me déconcentra. Les gens présent dans la salle virent les détraqueurs s'approcher moi et alors que ces destructeurs d'âmes n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre de moi, il y eut un immense éclair blanc qui aveugla toute la salle. Lorsque les gens recouvrèrent la vue, le corps d'Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu-et-qui-a-rejoint-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, avait disparu.

01 - Illendë - 10

Le lendemain en première page de la gazette du sorcier :

_Le garçon-qui-a-trahit s'est envolé._

_Hier soir alors que le magenmagot ce réunissait pour déterminer le sort final du garçon-qui-a-trahit. Harry Potter a disparu avec un éclair aveuglant de lumière. Les experts du département des mystères disent qu'ils ne savent pas ce qui s'est passé. Ils en bien quelques théories mais elles sont plutôt farfelue. (Pour en savoir plus aller à la page 5)_

01 - Illendë – 10

Le noir totale, le néant, je ne voyais rien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté comme cela peut-être quelques heures, peut-être quelque années ou même plus. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'au bout d'un certain temps j'ai aperçut une lueur au loin. Alors que le temps passait elle se rapprochait de plus en plus pour finir par occuper tout mon champ de vision. Au final alors que je ne voyais plus aucune tache de noire j'aperçu des teintes qui commençaient à apparaitre : du vert par ci, du bleu par la, et etc. Les couleurs prenaient de plus en plus le pas sur le blanc. Ce qui au départ n'était que des taches informe s'affinaient pour former de vague objet. Les formes se précisait de plus en plus et laissait apparaitre des arbres, des nuages et tous ce qui a lieu d'avoir dans une forêt. Alors que la forêt se précisait je commençai à entendre des bruits, comme le sifflotement d'oiseaux ou le bruissement des arbres et bientôt d'autre sensation comme l'odeur commencèrent à apparaître. Je sentais la fraiche odeur de la terre mouillé après la rosé et l'odeur des arbres.

Soudain il y eut un bruit assourdissant, comme une explosion. Une gigantesque onde de choc coucha les arbres. Au centre d'une clairière le corps d'un homme était apparu.

01 - Illendë – 10

**N.A. Merci beaucoup pour le nombre de reviews que vous avez envoyé et merci a afreen pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

Mots pour ce chapitre : 923 (270 de plus que le précédent, je m'améliore)

Date : 21.06.08


	3. Tom Bombadil et Dagues

**Illendë,** _le trahit_

**Discalmer**: Rien de ce qui est écrit dans cette histoire ne m'appartient, sauf mon propre déroulement de l'histoire qui ne suit pas l'original. De par ce fait je ne reçois aucune récompense financière pour cette fanfiction.

**Chapitre 2 : Chez Tom Bombadil et Dagues**

(Date : 12.12.08 ; Mots : 1 828 )

Cela faisait déjà quelque jour que l'on marchait dans cette forêt. En face de moi, Pipin et Merry se disputaient à propos de leur emplacement alors Sam et moi marchions en silence. Je méditais sur la raison de notre présence dans cette infinie étendue d'arbre quand soudain une phrase plus haute que les autres dites par Merry qui attrapa mon attention.

«Ha enfin, c'est bon, je me rappelle où on est.»

«Alors, on est où ? » lui demanda Pipin

«Je pense qu'on est dans la vallée des Tournesaules ! » lui répondit Merry « Je vais en avant, vérifier le terrain. »

Il marcha au devant du petit groupe et disparu dans les hautes herbes. Quelques minutes plus tard il revint.

« Dans une dizaine de mètre, il y a un sentier qui à l'air d'aller dans le bon chemin, on devrait le suivre »

Le groupe ramassa, donc, leurs affaires et rejoignit le sentier. Après quelques heures de marches ils s'arrêtèrent épuisés et s'assirent au milieu d'une clairière. Un sentiment d'attente semblait pesé sur la vielle forêt: les oiseaux s'étaient momentanément arrêté de chanter, le bruissement des feuilles s'étaient calmé et le ruissellement d'un proche cours d'eau ne produisait presque plus de bruit et soudain le sol trembla, un son assourdissant emplit leurs oreilles et il y eut un éclair aveuglant de lumière. Avec ça, tous le fond sonore habituel repris avec plus de force encore que d'habitude. Les arbres les entourant étaient tombés et les Hobbits au centre de la clairière était tombé sur le dos.

« Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? » questionna Sam alors qu'il se relevait.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée » lui répondit Pipin.

C'est alors qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'au centre de leur petit cercle un grand-gens dénudé était couché sur le sol. Après une ou deux minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, les quatre hobbits s'approchèrent prudemment et poussèrent un petit peu l'homme pour pouvoir voir son visage. Alors qu'il le mettait sur le dos l'homme ouvrit brièvement les yeux et deux émeraudes regardèrent droit dans les yeux de Frodon. Apparemment exténué, il referma ses yeux et son visage se relaxa un petit peu.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? on ne peut pas le laisser là, il pourrait mourrait. » s'exclama Sam.

Alors que Frodon s'apprêtait à répondre, il fut interrompu par le son d'un homme chantent une étrange mélodie :

_Holà! Viens gai dol!_

_sonne un donguedillon! Sonne un dong!_

_Saute! fal lall le saule!_

_Tom Bom, gai Tom, Tom Bombadillon!_

Ne sachant si c'était une menace ou pas ; ils restèrent tous quatre immobiles et, avant qu'ils n'aient le temps réagir, l'homme ou quelque être qu'ils soient, ne soient était déjà arrivé dans la clairière.

« Ho ! Ho ! Qu'est ce que c'est que tout sa ? Savez-vous qui je suis ? Je suis Tom Bombadil. Dites moi mes amis, qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? »

« Nous ne savons pas » lui dit Frodon « on était juste à coté quand soudain il y eut un grand tremblement qui fit tombé tous les arbres. Et cet homme était au milieu de cette clairière. »

« Eh bien, mes petit amis » dit-il, se baissant pour regarder leurs visages « Vous aller venir à la maison avec moi. La table est toute chargée de crème jaune, de rayons de miel, de pain blanc et de beurre. Baie d'Or vous attend. Il sera temps de poser des questions autour de la table du souper et d'habiller ce jeune homme. Suivez-moi aussi vite que vous le pourrez! »

Sur ces mots il ramassa l'homme, le mis sur ses épaules et, avec un signe de la main, il s'en alla en sautillant et en dansant vers l'est, où un chemin semblait être apparu de nulle part, tout en continuant à chanter d'une voix forte ses chansons dépourvues de sens. Trop surpris pour répondre, les Hobbits le suivirent.

Alors que les Hobbits n'en pouvait plus de marcher, ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Une large plaine s'étendait presque à perte de vue, de leur place ils pouvaient voir scintiller les lumières d'une petite chaumière. Alors qu'ils s'en approchaient une dame d'une beauté quasi divine les accueillis et les invita pour le souper, c'était une elfe. Alors qu'ils acceptèrent ils aperçurent Tom Bombadil déposer l'homme sur un lit.

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard que l'homme eut finalement suffisamment d'énergie pour se réveiller.

(¯`'?.¸¸,ø¤°``°¤ø,¸¸,ø¤°``°¤ø,¸,ø¤°``°¤ø,¸¸¸.?'¯)  
Illendë, le trahit II  
``°¤ø,¸©¸,ø¤°`°¤ø,¸¸,ø¤°`°¤ø,¸©¸¸,ø¤°´´

Alors que mes sens étaient proches de la surcharge, du a toutes les couleurs que son cerveau devait gérées, je sentis mon esprit s'apaiser alors que je retombais lentement dans l'inconscience. Juste avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil je réussis, brièvement, à ouvrir les yeux : quatre enfants ce tenait au dessus de moi. Mais quelques instants avant que je ne ferme mes yeux je me rendis compte que ce ne pouvait être des enfants, leur visage étant trop mature pour que ça corresponde. Toutes mes pensées se fanèrent finalement, à bout de force je fermis enfin les yeux.

Après quelques jours qui me semblait t'il était des mois je me réveillai. Je pouvais sentir le contact d'un tissu sur ma peau découverte. Je savais que je n'étais plus à Azkaban l'omniprésente sensation de souffrance et de froid qui y régnait n'étant plus présente. Je ne pouvais sentir le vent caresser mon visage ni entendre son chuchotement dans mes oreilles j'en déduis donc que je devais être quelque part de couvert. Ayant, de mon avis, suffisamment dormis j'essayai donc de me lever. Malheureusement dès que j'avais quitté le lit je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Je devais avoir fait du bruit en tombant parce que quelques secondes après ma chute j'entendis le clappement de pieds sur le sol venir dans ma direction. Je réussis à me lever, en m'agrippant à la table de chevet, et faire face à la porte. Alors que j'étais presque debout quelqu'un entra dans la chambre et m'aida à me relever.

Finalement debout je regardais finalement la femme qui m'avait aidé a me relevé : elle était d'une beauté éblouissante. Il y avait comme une sorte d'aura de paix qui l'entourait alors que j'examinais son visage mon regard se posa sur ses oreilles je fus surpris de constater qu'elles étaient pointues. Je m'aperçus finalement qu'il y avait d'autres personnes derrière elle. Un petit homme trapu se tenait à coté de la dame-elfe et derrière eux se tenaient 4 petits bonhommes pas plus grand qu'un mètre dix.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le petit homme trapu se mit à parler :

« Bonjours jeune homme, je suis Tom Bombadil. Voici ma dame, Baie d'or, et voici Frodon, Sam, Pipin et Merry. Puis-je connaître ton nom ? » Dit-il tout en pointant qui était qui.

Un peu prit au dépourvu et ne sachant que faire, je lui répondit par le premier prénom qui me passa par la tête :

« Illendë, je m'appelle Illendë. »

Puis poussé par la curiosité je leur demandai :

« Je ne veux pas vous vexer mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? »

« Nous sommes des Hobbits » lui répondit promptement et fièrement Pipin

« Je suis une elfe, jeune homme » lui répondit bien plus doucement Baie d'or »

« Avec vous faim ? » lui demanda Tom tout en changeant de sujet

« Je mangerai volontiers quelque chose » lui répondis-je tout on ne manquant pas de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas répondu à ma question.

C'est ainsi que pour la première fois depuis un peu plus d'une année je pus manger à ma guise. Pendant ce diner, je fis la connaissance avec les gens présent. J'appris ainsi que j'étais en Terre-du-milieux et que les Hobbits étaient de véritable ventre sur patte. Et ce fut également à ce moment que j'appris à propos de la quête de ces petites gens et de l'anneau, qui d'ailleurs lui fit mal à sa cicatrice dés qu'il le vit. Ce fut les jours suivant que j'eu le premier choc depuis que je sois arrivé dans ce monde : j'étais debout devant un bac remplit d'eau entrain de me laver lorsque je vis mon reflet sur la surface de l'eau. Bien que mes yeux et mes cheveux soit toujours de la même couleur, le reste de mon visage aient bien changé, il avait l'air intemporel et mes oreilles c'était légèrement aiguisé.

(¯`'?.¸¸,ø¤°``°¤ø,¸¸,ø¤°``°¤ø,¸,ø¤°``°¤ø,¸¸¸.?'¯)  
Illendë, le trahit II  
``°¤ø,¸©¸,ø¤°`°¤ø,¸¸,ø¤°`°¤ø,¸©¸¸,ø¤°´´

Trois jours plus tard les Hobbits se préparèrent à partir et Illendë, ne voulant pas rester à rien faire, s'en allait avec eux. Ils se prirent des provisions, quelques habit de rechange que le couple leur donna et Baie-d'or confectionna un manteau chaud pour Harry. Le lendemain, ils s'en allèrent, après presque un jour de marche ils arrivèrent sur un chemin bordé d'arbre. Ou bout de quelques heures un brouillard commença à se former et alors que la température continuait de tomber ils tombèrent tous inconscient.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se trouvait dans une salle et il était entouré de bracelets, de boucliers, d'épées, de couronnes et d'armures. Il y avait pratiquement la même sensation que quand les détraqueurs étaient présent, la seule différence c'était que l'impression de désespoir était moins intensive. Soudain il entendit le son d'une lame qui se brisent surpris il ramasse les deux premières armes qui était à coté de lui. C'était deux dagues jumelles avec un manche en un métal de couleur argenté enrobé de cuir noir, la lame avait une partie en mythril au milieu et les deux extrémités en diamants, sur la partie métallique de la lame il y avait des runes gravées. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive les runes rougeoient pendant que quelques secondes et la partie en diamant s'éclairait d'une faible lueur. Alors qu'il se levait il entendit Frodon chanter cette petite cantine que Tom Bombadil lui avait appris. Et alors que le silence se prolongeait on un chant s'entendait faiblement au loin. Et au fur et a mesure que le temps passait, le chant devenait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus puissant. Jusqu'à ce que finalement toutes traces de froideur ait disparu. Après Tom Bombadil arriva il réveilla Pipin, Sam, et Merry, donna des dagues qui étaient dans le tertre au Hobbits et demanda a un cheval de leur montrer le chemin. Harry lui, garda ces dagues qu'il mit dans des fourreaux qu'il avait trouvé à l'intérieur du tertre.


End file.
